


Points of View

by the_overlord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, different POVs, on Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_overlord/pseuds/the_overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story on what the pack and the Sheriff think of Derek and Stiles' relationship. And Derek and Stiles want their say as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pack

**Scott:**

They don't make sense. They _shouldn't_ make sense. But they do. Somehow they defy all expectation, all probability, and they make the impossible, possible. But to be honest, I've known Stiles long enough to know that the word 'impossible' is nothing more than a challenge to him, and Derek, well he likes to make things as hard as possible for himself. So, it doesn't make sense, them ending up together, but at the same time, it kind of does.

A lot about them is confusing, almost everything. I couldn't even tell you the moment they stopped fighting and started…well you know, _not_ fighting. I'm not overly observant at the best of times but even I am surprised at how I missed that happening. And I'm happy for them, I am, but it all confuses me. I don't get how someone as damaged and grumpy, and _mean_ as Derek, can make Stiles so happy, and smiley and _love-struck_. And I don't get how someone as annoying –I mean, I love him and all, but I'm not blind – as Stiles could be the one to get past Derek's walls, bury himself beneath Derek's skin, without getting himself clawed to death in the process. As I said, everything about them is confusing and counter intuitive. But then again, they aren't the type to ever do simple. And Stiles is clever. If he sees something worthwhile in Derek then I trust him, and if Derek has the good taste to tolerate Stiles' own special brand of crazy then he gets points for trying. And in the end I guess I just have to accept that I don't understand it, but _I_ don't have to. They're happy for once; I'm not going to argue with that even if the methods seem crazy to me. Stiles has always supported me, it's the least I can do to return the favour.

**Lydia:**

To an uneducated, outside observer one might think that the saying 'opposites attract' applies to Stiles and Derek. That's bullshit. Yeah, I mean sure, they have differences, different coping mechanisms, different likes and dislikes, hell, they're even different species, but they are very much the same. Both hurt, damaged, living with pain from the past, bottling it up. Both hiding who they are, building walls, telling lies. Both loyal and protective and _scared as hell_. Both oblivious idiots, especially when it comes to each other. They aren't opposites, they complement each other. They _fit_.

**Erica:**

Derek needs someone like Stiles. Left to his own devices he would drown himself in his guilt, but Stiles is something unique, something special, something that Derek can focus on and cling to. Stiles _understands_. He gets Derek in a way that I don't think any of the rest of us could ever hope to. The way he handles Derek, it seems tactless, and as if he is pushing every button he can at once, just to see what would happen. To be honest, that wouldn't be unusual behaviour for Stiles. He loves to attract trouble. But I realised the other day that I was reading it wrong. Reading _them_ wrong. Stiles is much more aware of what he does and says than he lets on, much more deliberate in his actions, especially when dealing with Derek. Stiles' special type of annoying only comes out when Derek is losing grip, when he is slipping. Stiles knows that Derek's anchor is anger, he knows that Derek hates to feel weak. He _understands_. So instead of pointing out the moments that Derek begins to lose control, he unleashes torrents of jumbled words and hyperactive movements, and brings Derek back to Derek. I wonder how long it will take Derek to work out what Stiles is doing. I wonder how long it will take Stiles to realise that he is slowly replacing the anger. That he is becoming Derek's anchor. Because Derek needs Stiles.

**Isaac:**

Stiles needs Derek. He is fast and loud and brave. He is foolhardy and dangerous. He is fragile and breakable but fiercely loyal. He is a human with the heart of a wolf. It still impresses me, all he's been through, all he has given up, all he has done for the pack. He never seems to expect anything, but he is willing to give up everything. He is an anomaly, one of the few truly decent people out there. But the good and innocent are always the first to die, too pure for their own good. That's why he needs Derek. Needs someone to protect him, to care for him, to love him. He doesn't just need Derek though, he _deserves_ Derek, he deserves to love and be loved back the way they love each other. Especially after Lydia and Kate, especially after Peter and Gerard. Them finding each other, I think it's nothing short of fate. It sounds cheesy and Erica would probably call me a girl and mock me forever for even thinking it but I don't care. I like to think they are each other's destiny, that they are each other's rewards. They've both suffered so much, they both live with such pain, that it only seems right that the world give them something to hold onto. Something good to ground them. Stiles stops Derek from sinking and Derek stops Stiles from floating away. They're _perfect_ for each other. Imperfectly perfect.

**Boyd:**

They are necessary. Times are hard. _Life_ is hard. And together they are stronger, together they are strong enough to survive. And with them, so are we. They are necessary.

**Jackson:**

To be honest, their relationship means very little to me. It was surprising I guess, out of the blue, especially as I'd been sure Stilinski was still trailing Lydia like a lost puppy. Now it seems he's found a puppy of his own. Don't tell Derek I called him that by the way. But yeah, I guess the whole 'star crossed lovers' thing they've got going was a bit of a shock, mainly because they seemed to hate each other. But hey, I came into the game late and I was a little preoccupied for a lot of the time I _was_ playing, so I don't think it was really my fault I missed the signs.

Plus, I've always thought of Stilinski as a useless, hyperactive spaz. I never thought he was someone I should ever need to pay attention to. He's long and skinny and kind of useless in a fight, but he's smart when he manages to focus. It's kind of poetic actually that he found someone to provide the brawn to his brains, and I have a level of begrudging respect for his ability to land the Alpha. He's the only person I know who is stupid enough to try and bulldoze his way through an emotionally stunted, short tempered, _werewolves'_ walls, and he is also the only person lucky enough to survive such an attempt. He's got balls I'll admit that. And Derek is happier around him, more easy going, less tyrannical. Stiles has changed as well with Derek's influence. He's less hyperactive, more relaxed, more graceful. It's kind of nice, and I'm not going to complain about Stiles being a hell of a lot quieter these days. So, yeah, as long as their relationship is beneficial to me, you won't hear me complaining.

Oh, and the mental breakdown McCall went through after walking in on them that time? Definite bonus.


	2. The Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I turns out that the Sheriff isn't as in the dark as Stiles might have thought.

**Sheriff Stilinski:**

I don't really know what is going on between them. I don't think I want to. There are some things a father should never know. All I do know is that Stiles is a whole lot happier now than he was. And really, that's all I can ask for. I know he hasn't had the best life, between his mom dying and his ADHD, and his smart mouth landing him in all sorts of trouble with teachers and bullies, he never really had a chance at a peaceful childhood. But I hoped he would at least find a way to be happy. And not that fake happy he used to parade around in front of me. _Real_ happy, like when he was a kid.

He's got that now. Somehow the Hale kid has given him that, and yeah, he might not have been my first choice for my son, but if he can do that for Stiles I'm not going to argue. And they'll tell me when they're ready, and when that day comes I will take great pleasure in polishing my guns in front of that boy and threatening him to kingdom come. And yeah, I'll act surprised, do the whole 'he's too old for you' shtick, it would be wrong to disappoint them after all. But I won't stand in their way, and I'll send them away scared and shaken but with my blessing. It's only right to get a little fun out of the whole thing, it's my right as a father isn't it? And god, they are so damn obvious, they seem to forget I'm the _sheriff_ , but my son always was a little crazy, and I love him, and if someone else has finally realised how special he really is then they can't be all bad can they. So I'll let him sneak around a bit longer, enjoy the newness, the 'honeymoon' period, the rebelliousness of it all. And if I happen to come visit him in his room a lot more often than I used to, just to 'check he's alright', then I'll let him think I've gone insane and that I haven't noticed the leather jacket on the side of an unmade bed. Because my boy is really, truly happy in a way that I thought I'd never see again, and that's all that matters to me. I'm pretty sure they'll tell me soon enough.

When they're ready.


	3. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really a surprise that Derek is wrong a lot of the time? Especially about Stiles.

**Derek**

The thing about Stiles is that he isn't what he seems to be. That was what threw me at first. If someone had told me when we met that I was going to end up with him, that he was going to become something like my whole world, I'd have laughed in their face and thrown them through the nearest window. I didn't have the best anger management back then.

But you see, in the beginning there were so many things about Stiles that I had misunderstood. Almost everything about him. And when those strange feelings started to build up in me, it was oh so easy to cover them with the annoying little character flaws that my version of Stiles was riddled with. I think that was why it took so long for us to reach this point, my ignorance. I became obsessed with the excuses I had created as to why it would never work, why it was that I couldn't stand him. It was only when I took the time to step back, when I truly thought about them, that I realised that none of them were true.

His ADHD had annoyed me at first, the face paced movements, the fidgeting, they clashed so horribly with my personality. I couldn't stand it. Every time I was around him I found myself pushing him against walls, or holding him down, just to stop that damn fidgeting. And it wasn't even the fidgeting really, it was what it represented. I'd really had little choice in letting Scott and Stiles help me in the beginning. I'd needed Scott, and Stiles came as a package deal. Stiles' ADHD made me think he was sketchy, unreliable. If he couldn't stand still for more than a minute, how was he supposed to stick to a side? It seems stupid now, but I honestly thought that Stiles was going to be way too flaky to trust, that he would betray me on a whim when the fancy took him, just because it was his nature. It makes me sick that I ever thought that. It was only when he came through time and time again that I realised I had been wrong. He had ADHD, but it wasn't what defined him, he was, _is_ , reliable, trust worthy, and loyal _despite_ the ADHD. And _despite_ his urges to get up and move till he can't stand, he will always stay and wait just in case someone needs him. Because that is who he is.

The fact that he was human was a problem too. My past encounters with humans were _unfortunate_ to say the least, and with the feelings bubbling just under the surface, my reactions were much more potent. I'm a wolf, I was born a wolf, raised by wolves, I know how wolves act. Humans were territory I had never covered. Especially when I became the Alpha, when I could command and control the betas to my heart's content, Stiles was still somewhat of a loose cannon. His humanity made me think that I couldn't trust him, that his loyalty was elsewhere, because I couldn't _feel_ it or _control_ it like I could with the others. Trust was never something that came easily to me, my past is one big battle ground of misplaced trust, so trusting Stiles was never an option. I was sure, without a doubt that his self-preservation would beat out his loyalty the moment that choice was forced. I was wrong. To this day I am still convinced that Stiles lacks the self-preservation of normal humans, the amount of times he puts himself in harm's way is almost sickening, but it is also what convinced me to trust him, because anyone who would risk their lives on a daily basis just to keep me and my pack breathing for one more day deserves my trust. I trust him more than I trust anyone else, because loyalty like his is special. It is one thing to have loyalty from those who's instincts force it, like the betas, but to have it from someone who is loyal to you for no other reason than he wants to be, that is something incredible. Something precious. And I realised his humanity wasn't a problem, it was a blessing.

I'm ashamed to say that I thought he was useless at first, that he was simply a liability. That was back when I defined 'use' by brute strength and nothing else. He wasn't a wolf, he didn't have the speed, the strength, the instincts. He wasn't even a particularly strong _human_. He was tall, and gangly and a mess of tangled limbs. He was useless. Except it turned out he wasn't. Like I said, this was back when I thought use was confined to strength, I'd never really considered anything else. But then my definition changed. I felt stupid when I realised how blind I had been, how completely ignorant. Stiles may not have been out their beating down the supernatural beast of the week with the rest of the wolves, but he was the reason the rest of us managed to bring the beasts down in the first place. Without his researching skills, his brains, we would never have survived this long. And he is always there, waiting to patch us up when we get back, all sarcastic remarks and blasé statements that keep us from focusing too hard on our injuries. He cooks for us when he can, lets the wolves stay in his bed when the world gets too much, gives care when it's needed and leaves well alone when he isn't. The betas love him, and while I am their Alpha, he keeps them together, he keeps them happy. And it's quite possible that he is the most useful of us all.

Everything that made me dislike him, every excuse that kept me away, vanished, one by one until all that was left was this perfect person drawing me in, and I really never had a chance. The moment I saw him for what he really was, there was no hope for me. Stiles was a force of nature, and he smashed down every one of my walls as if they were nothing. I have never loved anything more than I love him, and I hope I never will. It scares me when I think about what I'd be willing to do for him, to protect him, or even just to see him smile. Because I'm pretty sure it's anything, anything he asked. But the moment I see him, touch him, _taste_ him, the fear is nothing because knowing that he is mine is all I could ever ask for. I don't know what I did to deserve him, can't fathom what miracle brought him to me, gave me this second chance, but I don't care. He's mine and I am never letting him go. I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to write Stiles' point of view next! I hope you don't think this is too out of character. I just want to clarify that this is a little while on, so I guess Derek is a little less emotionally constipated. Stiles' good influence and all that. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon.


	4. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to have his say too. It wouldn't be right otherwise.

** Stiles **

 

We were different people in the beginning.

 

Most people tend to assume that I was head over heels for Derek from the start, that there was no way I could resist a face that pretty. They’re wrong. I pretty much couldn’t _stand_ the guy from the off. Well, ok, maybe there was a brief moment right at the beginning where I thought that he might have the potential to become a new obsession to replace the festering carcass of the Lydia Martin years, but then he kicked me and Scott off of his land like a cranky farmer, developed a penchant for threats and slamming me up against and into things, and settled into his niche of being an all-round dick. Basically, he lost any and all points he got from his god-like hotness within minutes of us meeting.

 

It’s odd, but if you really think about it - and I’ve spent a lot of time doing just that - it’s really down to Peter than we even stood a chance. Of course he didn’t _plan_ this, that would imply he was sane enough to do anything but focus on his epic plans of world domination and general seedy-ness, but never-the-less he was the one to get the dice rolling so to speak. _Because he bit Scott_. Without that link in the chain there would have never been reason for me and Derek to ever cross paths. Scott would have never dropped his inhaler or been bitten, Derek would have never left his man cave in an aborted attempt to offer help, and I would have never been dragged into the convoluted and terrifying plot of a supernatural TV show. So, yeah, Peter Hale, matchmaker extraordinaire. Oh yes, and let’s not forget the weeks of murders and general hideousness that Peter unleashed that meant that Derek, Scott and I had to work together whether we wanted to or not. Emphasis on the _not_. While that did help me to understand Derek a little better, and set us on this awesome path of awesomeness, it isn’t really something I feel I should thank Peter for. Scott’s bite had pros and cons, trying to kill me and my friends, not so much.

 

But I’m getting a little of topic.

 

Derek isn’t an easy guy, and he comes with a hell of a lot of baggage, but he is undoubtedly the best thing to have ever happened to me. I’ve always taken care of my dad, ever since my mom died, and while I’m happy to have done it, and will keep going for as long as I’m needed, it’s a lot for a kid to deal with. And don’t get me wrong, he’s in no way useless, and he looks after me straight back, but there's a reason parents come in twos (apart from the obvious), because they balance each other out. My dad tries so hard to be both parents, but he’s busy, and built a certain way, and I’m not the easiest person either. Having Derek in my life doesn’t fill the hole left by my mom, but he makes me feel a lot less empty and alone than I did before. He makes me feel special and loved and more stable than I can ever remember feeling, and he shows me sides of himself he never shows anyone else. And yeah, sometimes they’re dark or sad or kind of disturbing, but it lets me know that he’s trying, and really that’s all I can ask for in the end.

 

There’s no doubt in my mind that I love him. I know it in the way that I feel incomplete when he’s not with me, in the way I can’t stop my heart from speeding up when I see him, or stop the blush from spreading across my cheeks when he smiles at me. I know it because of the butterflies I feel each and every time he tells me he loves me, even after all this time. It’s in the way I buy fresh strawberries every day from the farmers market, even though it’s a 30 minute drive, just because I know he loves them. It’s in the way that if he asked me to stay with him for the rest of our lives, I wouldn’t even hesitate to agree. I know it’s love because I would die for him any day of the week, just to keep him breathing one more second.

 

And I know it’s intense for someone my age, and that people might not think that someone so young could ever understand what love truly is, but I’d bet those people have never felt the way I do for Derek, because if they had, there would be no doubt in their minds that this kind of love is unconditional.

 

How would I describe our relationship?

 

I love him. That’s all I really need to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end I think. I hope you liked it.


End file.
